The One Who Kept On Walking
by Yukitsune12
Summary: The Holy War is finally over. All the members of both sides perished and many Akumas still roam the Earth. However, one exorcist survived. And that was Allen Walker. And even after 120 years, he still lives. How? The Noah inside him kept him from dying or aging. And now, in present day, Allen meets the Okumura twins.
1. Prologue

**So this is my first fanfic I've ever written. I know, I know, 'The One Who Kept On Walking' is probably the lamest title. Go easy on me, will ya? Ok, there's nothing else left to say so let's move on to the prologue, shall we? Enjoy~ **

**Oh, but first…..**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't and never will own D. Gray-Man or Ao no Exorcist.**

* * *

Prologue

120 years. It has been 120 long years ever since the so-called 'Holy' War ended and the disbanding of the Black Order. Each and every single member of the Order perished in the aftermath of the war against the Millenium Earl, the Noah, and the Akumas. Everyone was finally rewarded with an eternal rest that they so rightfully deserved after so many years of fighting to spare the world from the destruction that the Earl envisioned.

Well, everyone except _one_, though.

And the aforementioned, was none other than Allen Walker.

After the defeat of the Millenium Earl at Allen's hand, he had the unfortunate experience of watching as the life of his friends-no, family's- slowly faded. It was hard on Allen's part, to say the least. Seeing Mana dying was bad. But witnessing the people that he has come to love and care for dying was probably worse. The thought of them leaving him behind was depressing.

And now, even after 120 years, Allen still lives, stuck in a 15-year-old body, for the Noah inside him did not allow him to rest. It was ironic, too. During his younger years, he promised the late Mana that he would never stop walking until the very last breath of his body. If he had known all of this would happen, he would have promised to never stop walking _until _the war was over.

So he, for 120 years, travelled around the world with his trusty golem, Timcanpy, and Neah. Why was he travelling around the world, you say? Well, if he were to live forever, then he should, at least, go around and destroy all the remaining Akuma in the world, which were a _lot._

Yes, even after the war, there were still many Akumas that were left. Obviously, not all Akumas were present during the last battle of the War. So, Allen took it up as his responsibility to destroy the Akumas that were still roaming around and killing people wherever and whenever.

Now, after many years, the amount of Akumas have subsided. But lately, Allen has been seeing little, black _things _flying around some places and even people. There were also things that he saw roaming around sometimes, especially at night. And they were definitely _not _Akuma. Allen soon found out that those creatures were demons that weren't machines and were a type that Allen has, obviously, never seen before. He also discovered that the Vatican had created another faction that was responsible over those demons, just as how the Black Order was responsible over Akumas and the War. The new Order was called The True Knights of the Cross, or simply known as the True Cross Order.

This made Allen realize just how much ignorant he was these past 120 years as he watched the world advance. It was funny, really. So many years of going around the world and he hasn't even caught wind of this new Order that the Vatican had created.

And now, since Allen now knows that The True Cross Order exists, he had the feeling that something would happen soon. He had no idea just how right he was…

* * *

**So? How did I do? Tell me what you think. Also, lemme know that you guys are reading this. I don't think that writing and updating a story that no one is reading is fun. Oh, and…**

**Review, please?**

**Anyway, till next time~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, guys. Welcome to the actual chapter of this fic. There's nothing much to say so…**

**Enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_(5:40 pm, Saturday) _**Allen's POV**

Allen groaned. This was _frustrating._ Currently, Allen was in Tokyo in his pursuit for Akuma that might have fled there. He had already spotted and destroyed a level one. But he knew, he just _knew_, that he would naturally get lost. It was already close to night time. _Hell, _he was most likely walking around in circles. If he had paid attention, he would know that he'd already passed the same monastery ten times, but he didn't know that.

But no, the fact that he was lost wasn't his problem now.

His problem was his hunger.

And so, Allen, while walking, is now clutching his non-stop growling stomach, trying in vain to shut it up.

'_If only there's someone here I could play poker with so I could get some money to buy food…' _he thought.

Unfortunately, he hasn't seen someone around here who was the type to gamble. '_You know, nephew, if all else fails, you should just go steal some food_' Neah, his uncle, suggested in Allen's mind as if it was the most normal thing to do in the world. He was a Noah after all, so it probably was. '_No, Neah. No matter how tempting that is, I could never bring myself to steal.'_ Allen reasoned to Neah. '_Suit yourself. But don't blame me when you suddenly collapse in hunger_.'Neah said.

And collapse he did.

'_Oi, Allen! Are you alright?!_' Neah yelled.

'_Hungry..._'

He sighed while Timcanpy flew out where he was hiding, which was the exorcist uniform (the first version, your arguments are invalid) that Allen was wearing, and tugged at Allen's hair to try to encourage him to stand up. As he (or it?) was tugging, he suddenly heard running footsteps and quickly hid inside one of the coat's pocket. Seconds later, Allen heard someone shouting something to him, but he could barely make out what that someone was saying. Allen whispered something that had first came to mind and passed out.

* * *

_(5:43 pm, Saturday) _**Rin's POV**

Rin, as usual had gotten into a fight. '_I have to think of an excuse to tell the old geezer._' he thought, trying to come up with one while walking back home. As he was nearing the monastery, he saw somewhat of a black and white lump sprawled on the sidewalk just in front of the monastery. If he could see correctly, there was some kind of a golden ball with wings and a tail _tugging _at the hair of that lump. '_Must be my imagination. Wait! HAIR?!_' He wasted no time to run towards the lump to confirm if it really was what he thought it was.

As he ran, he noticed that the ball had quickly flown inside a pocket of the now confirmed old man's strange coat. '_Must be my imagination again_' He thought. There was no way a golden ball with wings and a tail was living.

By now, he was kneeling beside the old man. Or so he thought. When he turned the body around to get a good look, what he saw was definitely something he was _not _expecting.

What he thought was on old man was actually a _15-year-old_ boy. He concluded that the boy looked strange. He had a tattoo on the left side of his face. He couldn't see where it started, but he could definitely tell that it ended just above his chin. '_Why the hell would someone tattoo their face just like that?_' Rin wondered. But that was the least of his worries. What surprised Rin the most was the boy's pure _white _hair. '_And why the __**hell **__would someone so young bleach his hair white?_'

Bringing himself out of his stupor, he tried to get a response out of the boy "Oi! Are you okay?!" Rin yelled while shaking his shoulders."Oi!" He tried again, but to no avail. Suddenly, he heard a growl from his stomach. '_Did he collapse from hunger?_' He thought. Suddenly, the boy whispered something. If Rin hadn't leaned over, he wouldn't have caught what the boy said.

"So…hungry…" And the boy suddenly passed out.

And that one word confirmed what Rin thought about how the boy collapsed. Quickly, he slung the boy's arm over his shoulders and brought him up with him.

"Just hang in there." Rin tried telling the boy. Although, he was pretty sure that he didn't hear him. He slowly walked the both of them towards the monastery.

* * *

_(5:50 pm, Saturday) _**Yukio's POV**

Yukio sighed. '_It's almost six o'clock. Where the heck is Rin? Knowing him, he probably got into a fight._ **Again.**' Just the thought of it made Yukio sigh once again. "Worried about Rin?" Yukio heard someone ask behind him and he turned to face the speaker. "Aren't you?" He asked the now identified Shiro back. "That boy. He probably got into a fight again" Shiro grumbled as he shook his head. "Just how does Rin manage to get into a fight everyday?"

Before Yukio could reply, the doors of the monastery slammed open.

"Oi! Old geezer! I found someone collapsed just in front of the place!" The loud voice of Rin echoed around the monastery.

Yukio, Shiro and all the other apprentices (**AN:I have no idea what they're called so let's just call them** **that**) of the monastery who were doing chores stopped what they were doing and turned to Rin. Slung around Rin's shoulder was the arm of an old man who was clearly unconscious. The old man wore what looked like priest clothes.

"Who is it?" asked Shiro.

"Like hell I know!" typical Rin answered loudly. Shiro sighed and walked towards him to check on the unconscious old man Rin had brought with him.

When Shiro bent down to look at the old man's face, he was quite surprised. This greatly confused Yukio.

Perhaps Shiro knew him?

After he had identified who the old man was, Shiro stood up. "What happened to him, Rin?" He asked seriously.

"Well, when I was going back here, I saw him collapsed on the sidewalk. Tried getting a response from him, too. He just collapsed and passed out 'cause he's hungry." he informed him.

Shiro nodded. "Alright, everyone! Just go back to what you were doing!" he yelled, addressing the apprentices. The apprentices did as they were told and went back to their chores.

Then, to Rin, he said "Come on. Let's bring him to your room." Rin merely nodded. They walked further into the monastery to bring the old man to their room. "Yukio." Shiro called to him. Yukio immediately understood what he was implying and followed them into their room.

When they got there, Shiro instructed Rin to lay the old man on to his bed. When he did, though, Yukio was surprised. What he thought was an old man was actually a 15-year-old boy. '_No wonder Dad had looked surprised._' Yukio realized. When Yukio glanced at the boy, he was became curious. '_Why would a 15-year-old kid bleach his hair white?_' he thought. What struck him the most was the tattoo on the left side of his face. It started on his forehead. There was some kind shape that he could not see very well because the boy's bangs were covering most of it. Starting from that shape, the tattoo ran down his left eye and made a horizontal line below it. Just above the said horizontal line was a curved line. Continuing from the horizontal line, the tattoo went further down just above his chin. Strange.

"What do we do, old geezer?" Yukio heard a voice ask, obviously owned by Rin.

"Ventilation." Shiro said, but didn't explain any further. "Yukio."

"Yeah?"

"Please get something to fan the boy. And get a glass of water and biscuits for when the boy wakes up." He instructed him. Yukio nodded and left the room in search for the desired objects.

_(5:56 pm, Saturday) _**Shiro's POV**

"What do we do, old geezer?" Rin asked Shiro. "Ventilation." He replied. Typical Rin did not know what that meant. But before he could ask, Shiro turned to Yukio.

"Yukio."

"Yeah?" asked Yukio.

"Please get something we could use to fan the boy. And get a glass of water and biscuits for when he wakes up." He requested. To this, Yukio nodded and left the room.

When he did, Shiro went beside the bed where the still unconscious boy lay. Rin followed him, curious of what he'll do. Shiro slowly unbuttoned the boy's coat, carefully removed it, and hung it on the back of a chair. Judging by the clothes that the boy wore under his coat (you all probably know what Allen usually wears so I'm not gonna describe it), he was probably British. He noticed that there was a tattoo on the left side of his face. Curious, he brushed away the bangs that were blocking the shape that was clearly the start of the tattoo. After he did this though, his eyes widened. For the shape that the boy's bangs were blocking was a pentacle.

A sign of the devil.

"What's wrong, old man?" Rin asked curiously. "It's nothing, Rin." He replied and went back to his thinking. If the boy had a pentacle on his forehead, was he one of the people he had heard about who followed Satan?

But then he checked the boy's coat that he'd hung. It looked like a uniform resembling a priest's. As he examined it, he noticed the ornate design on the left breast side of the coat. Simply put, it looked like a rose-cross. '_Somehow, it looks familiar. Where have I seen this?_' he asked himself. Shiro suddenly heard brisk footsteps and immediately turned to the door, expecting Yukio.

"I have them." Yukio said.

Shiro gestured Yukio to give him the fan. "Put the biscuits and the glass of water on the table." He told him and Yukio did as he was told. Shiro then turned to other _conscious_ boy who was in the room. "Rin, fan the boy for me. I need to go do something." he said, handing him the fan he was holding. At first, Rin looked at him funnily, but just shrugged and took the fan anyway and started on his task. "Keep doing that until he wakes up." instructed Shiro. Rin didn't turn to look at him but he simply nodded. Then addressing the twins, he said, "Both of you will take turns. Rin, when he wakes up, give him the glass of water. After he drinks it, give him the biscuits. Yukio, call me when that happens."

Rin just grunted in understanding and Yukio nodded. At this, he left the room.

* * *

**Whew. Finally finished an actual chapter. For someone who wanted to write stories for so long, I kinda feel like crying. Okay, just as I said last chapter, lemme know what you guys think, k?**

**Review please?**

**Till next time~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter of this fanfic (no way am I gonna use the title's initials)! I'm **_**really **_**sorry if I ever made you guys wait. I had a few problems in the making of this chapter. Thankfully, I managed to fix 'em before weekdays came again XD.**

**Anyway, all answers to reviews will be at the bottom. Trust me, they'll be **_**really **_**long. But this one is urgent.**

**Blackchaosaria2501 told me that True Cross Order has been around for thousands of years. So that means the timing is **_**really**_** screwed up. But I finally figured out how to cover this up. Here's what I'm gonna do. **

**I'll be keeping the fact that the True Cross Order has been founded thousands of years ago by the Vatican. They were founded because of a war against the demons. The demons, obviously, were led by Satan. After the True Cross Order managed to drive Satan and the demons back to Gehenna, True Cross became inactive because, well, there were no more demons to exorcise, anyway. But they weren't disbanded, just in case demons returned.**

**Thousands of years later, the Millenium Earl, the Noah, and the Akumas made themselves known. So, the Vatican, together with the New World Alliance, created another****organization to take care of the new enemies. And you all know that that's the Black Order. Simply put, all the True Cross Order did when the Black Order fought a war was to still be inactive. But, they're aware of goings-on in the Black Order. Like an exorcist called The Destroyer of Time, prophesied as the one who will defeat the Earl. Don't ask me how they know, that's just how it is.**

**Also, no Black Order member knows of the True Cross. Not even Komui, the Great Generals, or Hevlaska. Back in the prologue, I mentioned that Allen found out that the Vatican had created a new Order who gets rid of the demons. Let's just say that Allen had no idea that they just became active once again and that True Cross was actually created thousands of years ago. And between those 120 years, maybe on the 3rd year of Allen's travels, demons learned how to possess humans, so the True Cross became active. But Allen discovered True Cross maybe on his 105th year. How Allen found out about True Cross will be shown on the next chapter ;). One more thing, I'll be adding the fact that Allen's been in Japan for 15 years. There's a reason, trust me.**

**So I guess that's about it.**

**Just tell me if there's something you're confused about, k? **

**So thanks, Blackchaosaria2501, for telling me all of those things! Your answer will still be at the bottom!**

**Now that I've cleared that up, let's move on to the chapter! Go, go, GO!**

**Enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own, never will.**

* * *

"_I have them." Yukio said._

_Shiro gestured Yukio to give him the fan. "Put the biscuits and the glass of water on the table." He told him. Yukio did as he was told. Shiro then turned to the other __**conscious **__boy in the room. "Rin, fan the boy for me. I need to go do something." Shiro said, handing him the fan he was holding. At first, Rin looked at him funnily, but just shrugged and took the fan anyway and started on his task. "Keep doing that until he wakes up." instructed Shiro. Rin didn't turn to look at him but he simply nodded. Then addressing the twins, he said, "Both of you will take turns. Rin, when he wakes up, give him the glass of water. After he drinks it, give him the biscuits. Yukio, call me when that happens." _

_Rin just grunted in understanding and Yukio nodded. At this, he left the room._

* * *

Chapter 2:

_(6:12 pm, Saturday) _**Shiro's POV**

After Shiro left the room, he went straight to the library. When he got there, he went to check a book to confirm his thoughts. "_I just __**know **__that I saw that ornate rose-cross in that book._" Arriving at the desired shelf, he searched for the book. When he found it, he pulled it out. Its title:

_The Black Order._

He flipped the pages and finally found the one he was looking for. The page had a picture of a different form of the rose-cross that was on the boy's coat. And, just as he thought, it was the emblem of the Order itself. Wearing a coat that held the ornate rose-cross only meant one thing.

That boy was a member of that Order.

'_But that's impossible. The Black Order has disbanded 120 years ago. Even if that boy was a member of that Order, he should be dead by now and coincidence is clearly impossible. Just who is this kid?_"

* * *

_(6:12 pm, Saturday) _**Rin's POV**

Rin and Yukio stood in the room in an awkward silence, if the sound of fanning were anything to go by. "Hey, Yukio. Who do you think the boy is? His coat definitely looked like a priest's" Rin asked him. If they were going to stay here and wait for the boy to regain consciousness, they'd have to engage in conversation.

"I have no idea, nii-san." He confessed.

Unable to think of something else to talk about, both stood in silence as Rin continued to fan the boy and Yukio went to get a book, sat on a chair, and read.

After eight minutes of absent-minded fanning and reading, Rin thought he heard the boy slowly stirring to consciousness. He stopped what he was doing and Yukio looked up from the book he was reading…

* * *

_(6:20pm, Saturday) _**Allen's POV**

Allen slowly woke up to the sound of a fan and found himself lying on a bed.

'_Wait a second. A bed?!'_

Suddenly, he remembered what had happened. He had collapsed and, later on, passed out due to hunger. Seconds after he collapsed, he heard someone shouting something to him that he'd barely understood. He remembered whispering to that certain someone that he was hungry. After that, he had passed out.

Curious about what he'd gotten himself into, he forced his eyes open. But the lights were so bright that he couldn't. He waited until his eyes could adjust to the sudden brightness and opened them fully. Then, he saw a blue-haired and black-eyed boy who looked about 15 years old absent-mindedly fanning him. The boy stopped and looked at him closely and confirmed that he, indeed, was awake.

"Oi, Yukio! Call the old man and tell him the kid's awake!" he yelled as he turned his head to face whoever he was talking to. Allen looked to where the boy was looking and saw yet another boy who had brown hair, turquoise eyes, and three moles. Two were below his left eye and one below the right side of his chin. He also wore glasses.

Allen assumed that his name was Yukio.

'Yukio' glanced at him for a second, nodded, and stood up to leave the room to call whoever the blue-haired boy asked him to call. Suddenly, the blue-haired boy handed Allen a glass of water.

"Here, drink this. The old man told me to give this to you as soon as you wake up."

He gave the boy a grateful nod and accepted the water, but not before sitting upright, of course. All manners forgotten, he drank the water rather quickly, finishing it in a second. When he was done, he gave the boy the glass and muttered a small thanks. The boy put the glass back on the table and gave him what looked like a biscuit.

"Eat this. _Slowly_." He quickly added. Probably because of how fast Allen had consumed the glass of water. Allen just smiled sheepishly, took the biscuit, and bit it, despite it being against his habits. What with his metabolism because of his Innocence, and, therefore, was always hungry. And, right now, he would have devoured the biscuit with one bite because of how famished he was.

Just then, 'Yukio' and an old man wearing priest clothes and glasses entered. Allen turned to face them. The old man was carrying a tray that had a bow and chopsticks on it.

"Hey, kid. Are you ok now?" questioned the old man.

"I guess I am." Allen replied. The old man nodded. "So, what's your name, kid?" he asked. For the sake of being polite, Allen quickly stood up to introduce himself.

"My name is Allen Walker. Pleased to meet you." He politely said and bowed down. He almost immediately stood upright after he did. If he was correct, bowing down after greeting or introducing yourself to someone is etiquette for the Japanese. He could see that Shiro's eyebrows raised in confusion and maybe amusement.

'_Hey_, _name's Neah. Sup~._' a voice said inside Allen's head. He had almost forgotten about Neah. He internally rolled his eyes at the antics of his uncle.

'_I see you're back in the world of the living. Are you alright now?_' Neah asked him. '_Yes, of course. Thanks to these people._' He told Neah.

"…okay?" Allen heard a voice say and was brought back to reality.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I asked you if you were okay. You were spacing out." 'Yukio' told him, worriedly.

"Ah , sorry. I was just thinking about something." Allen informed him. Yukio just nodded and accepted his answer, knowing that Allen won't talk about it further.

"You're British, right?" Rin curiously asked him. Allen was clearly a foreigner and foreigners usually didn't know of the etiquettes in Japan. That and he spoke fluent Japanese (1).

Knowing that they were wondering why Allen had known that bowing was their formal way of greeting, he quickly went to explain some things.

"Ah, yes. You see, before I came here in Nishi-tokyo, I was in Kodaira (2) for four months. A family there kindly took me in and explained to me the etiquettes here in Japan."

Well, it was true…for the most part. Yes he was in Kodaira for 4 months, but the 'family' that took him in wasn't real. He couldn't tell them that a century ago, his occupation required him to speak a few languages fluently and be aware of a few things in different countries.

"Ahhh…"

"Anyways, my name's Yukio. Yukio Okumura." Yukio introduced.

"Rin, Yukio's older brother." The blue-haired boy, now known as 'Rin', said sluggishly.

"I'm Shiro Fujimoto. I'm these boys' legal guardian, you see." He informed him.

"Here, eat this." Shiro told him, handing the tray to Allen. "Since you've already been here in Japan for four months, I'm sure you've gotten used to the food here. This is called a sukiyaki" he added.

At the mention of sukiyaki, Allen's head perked up and immediately took the bowl of sukiyaki and the chopsticks that were also on the tray.

"Itadakimasu!" Allen exclaimed. And with that, he started devouring his meal. All the other three in the room could do was gawk at how fast he was eating. Seconds later, he was done.

"Gochisosama-deshita!" he said with a grateful smile. This time, Rin, Yukio, and Shiro's eyes widened in surprise and, in Rin's case, amazement.

"What in the…" Rin drawled, not bothering to finish what he was supposed to say.

"…were you really that hungry? Yukio said incredulously.

Neah, meanwhile, was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Realizing what the cause of their incredulous faces was, Allen sheepishly laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess so." was all that he could say.

Then, suddenly, Allen's face brightened as he remembered what he wanted to ask. He turned to Shiro.

"You said that you're Rin and Yukio's guardian?" he asked him with a questioning look. Shiro's face became solemn and nodded in confirmation. Hesitating if he should ask or not, he decided that he should.

"What happened to their parents, if I may ask?" He knew that if Shiro was their guardian something terrible must have happened to their parents. He felt slightly ashamed for asking. He had a fair share of sad memories and he knew how it felt to be reminded of those memories.

"Their mother died at childbirth and their father abandoned them as soon as they were born. Rin and Yukio are twins, you see." Shiro informed him. He became much more ashamed of himself than before for asking such a question. "I'm sorry for asking." He bowed his head in what looked like condolence.

"It's okay." Rin assured him with a smile. That must have brought Allen back to his spirits.

Just then, Shiro cleared his throat. "Anyways, Rin told me that he found you collapsed on the sidewalk in front of the monastery?" Oh. So he was in a monastery?

"Uh, you see, I'm a drifter, if you could call me that." He was sure of what they were going to ask him next. "A drifter? Why? What about your parents?"

Yep. He knew it. Well, it's better to tell them the truth. He owed them that much. Or maybe just the half-truth.

"Me biological parents abandoned me at childbirth, though I still don't know why." Lies.

"Ever since I could remember, I was homeless and performed on the streets for the sake of money until a man adopted me when I was eight." Allen explained to them.

Even when it was a long, long time ago, Allen still felt sad when he talked about Mana. Memories of the night when the Earl visited him when he was mourning came back to him. He flinched, but he forced those sad memories away.

"Then what happened to the man you mentioned?" Rin asked him this time. Allen frowned. This sure was tough. "He…passed away when I was twelve. He was a good man." He unconsciously smiled fondly, remembering of the time when both he and Mana were travelling clowns.

"Actually, he was the first man to have ever cared about me. Before I met him, everyone else would insult or just ignore me because of my…" His smile quickly disappeared.

He was so lost in his memories that he hadn't realized that he was close to revealing them his Innocence arm. He didn't want that. But that doesn't mean that he was denying his arm.

"Because of your…?" Rin trailed off just as Allen had, encouraging him to continue. So he thought of another thing to tell them. He can't exactly tell them that it was nothing. They would be suspicious.

"…because of my unnatural hair." Allen lied as he pointed at his hair.

"Wait, so your hair is natural? You didn't bleach it or anything? Yukio asked him. Allen just shook his head 'no'.

"What about the tattoo on your face?" Rin asked him as if he was a child. At this, he noticeably grimaced. And just by the sad look on Allen's face, the three immediately knew that a tragic memory attached itself on to that tattoo. Though how and why, they didn't know.

He shifted uncomfortably "I don't want to talk about it." Allen's sad tone signified that this conversation was over. He still felt guilty for what he had done to Mana. And he absolutely did _not_ want to talk about it to these people that he had literally only just met.

'_Calm down, Allen. It's okay_' Neah said soothingly to comfort Allen, sensing his distress. And he had succeeded.

'_Thanks Neah._'

They stood in awkward silence until Shiro cleared his throat once again.

"Let's introduce you to the others tomorrow. It's already late anyway. Boys, help me go get a cot for Allen. He'll be sleeping here in your room."

Obviously, he asked both boys only to let Allen think to himself alone. He was pretty sure that they thought that what had happened that resulted into his 'tattoo' was only recent. Unbeknownst to them, it had been a century ago. And he had _almost _already gotten over it.

Seconds after the three left and closed the door, Allen suddenly remembered about a certain _someone_ (or something?).

"Wait, where's Tim?!"

Hearing his name, Timcanpy flew out from his hiding place and, at a blink of an eye, went over to Allen to nuzzle his cheek.

"Did I make you worry, Tim? I'm sorry." Allen apologized. Tim stopped nuzzling and simply nodded, telling Allen that he understood. Fortunately for Allen, Tim didn't bother biting his ear. Which was painful.

Allen allowed Tim to perch on top of his left shoulder and sat down on the bed with his arms behind him so that his hands supported his body as he looked up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and began humming a familiar tune (guessed what it is? :D), though he stopped as soon as he heard footsteps sounding in the corridor.

* * *

**(1) Yes, they're speaking in Japanese here.**

**(2)Kodaira and Nishi-tokyo are real cities in Japan. I did extensive research, you see.**

**Whew! I **_**finally **_**finished this thing! Anyway, on to the answers of your reviews!**

**Blackchaosaria2501- Thanks! I didn't know that I was actually good at writing! Once again, thanks for telling me that the True Cross was actually founded thousands of years ago! Heehee, didn't know that XD. If that was mentioned in the manga, I'm sorry to say but I don't read manga. I gotta admit, I'm **_**really **_**lazy at those sorts of things. Don't worry though, I'm not so lazy that I can't type up some chapters. The fact that I'm writing a fanfic is technically my pride and joy!**

**So anyway, if that was mentioned in the anime, well, you'll have to excuse my memory. It's been what, 4 months since I last watched Ao no Exorcist? I seriously don't remember if it was mentioned in the anime.**

**Regarding the other apprentices' names, thanks for helping me out! I was actually supposed to research them since last week :D. I'll obviously be using their names in the next chap.**

**Seraphinit- Hehe, thanks! If I weren't the writer of this fic, I would have agreed on the fact that this was finally a new crossover XD! Anyway, I'm not quite sure that I follow what you said about the changing POVs, but I can tell you that I'm not making POVs to repeat a scene. Unlike what the others do (no offence!), I don't type what two people were thinking or doing at the same time when something was happening. Is that what you were talking about?**

**Kuro1Yuki1Aren1Walker- Is this fanfic really that good? Thanks for reviewing anyway!**

**Ksiazka- (I'll be YOLO-ing on this one) Grazie! Non riesco ancora a credere che questa fic è buono. Ma è l'opinione del lettore, quindi dovrò crederci.**

**Rippercarnival- Am I really good at writing? Thanks, anyway! And thankfully, plots where Allen lives on when everyone else dies isn't overused :). The most overused plots for all kinds of crossovers is probably the 'transported to a different world or dimension' plot, though.**

**Sylene Bloodrose- Thanks! I'm sorry, I can't say any more :D.**

**ARandomAuthor14- Well, since most of the reviewers are saying that this is a good fic, I guess that I'll start to believe that it really is! It's nice to see that my first fic is doing good so far :D! Thanks for reviewing, though!**

**Sonsuka- Thanks. I guess it is :).**

**Kenzie Perth- Nice to know that I'm writing this in a good way! Thanks!**

**Guest #1- …I have no idea how to reply but, thanks?**

**Guest#2- I'll undoubtedly continue this, don't worry! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thanks again for all of your reviews! I really appreciate it! To tell you guys the truth, I originally thought that this story will be going down the toilet. But I guess I was wrong! I also didn't expect that this fic will be getting reviews **_**that**_** fast! I went all hyper when I found out and read all your reviews! I've literally _never_ smiled randomly at home unless I was remembering something funny!**

**On a more important note, if you haven't read my profile, you'll see there that I have written there how frequent I'll be updating. I think you'll need to check it out.**

**So, I guess that's it! Keep up with your reviews!**

**Till next time~ **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and welcome! This chapter is actually a revised form of the original one. I didn't get to proofread the original one 'cuz I was on the computer for eight hours straight. I didn't even get to take a bath that time! So to those who have already read the original chapter, you can skip this if you want.**

_**And,**_** from now on, I will not mention the time and day with a POV change.**

**That's it!**

**Enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

**Allen's POV**

It's been 11 days since Allen had been accepted into the small family of Shiro, Rin, Yukio, and the apprentices of the monastery.

The sound of running water and clinking plates echoed in the kitchen.

Allen was washing the dishes with the long sleeves of his button-down shirt folded up a bit so that it wouldn't get wet while wearing rubber gloves to cover up his left arm. But as he was washing the dishes, he couldn't help but smile, remembering his first night here at the monastery.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_He closed his eyes and began humming a familiar tune, though he stopped as soon as he heard footsteps sounding in the corridor._

_Allen opened his eyes and stood up, planning on introducing Tim to them since he'd forgotten to before they left. Tim left his resting place and chose to hover beside Allen. He waited for a while until the door opened and he immediately saw Yukio carrying the folded cot that was meant for him. Rin was the one who opened the door and was still holding the knob with his left hand, leaving the door wide open. He was holding what looked like a folded blanket on his right hand. Allen could barely see Shiro just behind Yukio._

"_We brought the cot and a…" _

_Rin entered the room further so that the two behind him could also come in. He turned around to face Allen and was about to continue his sentence when he noticed the thing hovering beside Allen, its __**wings**__ flapping as it did. _

"_...blanket?' _

_He unconsciously finished while staring._

"_What is it, nii-san (1)?" Yukio asked as he went in the room. Just as Rin did, he turned his head to face Allen, believing the said boy to be the source of Rin's state. When he did, he noticed a golden ball with wings and a tail flapping its wings as it hovered beside Allen. And he, too, stared at the strange thing._

"_What's wrong, boys?" Shiro, this time, asked the both of them and hurriedly entered the room, thinking that something bad had happened to Allen. But as he looked at the direction the boys were looking, he also stared at the golden ball hovering beside Allen._

"…_Allen, just what is that hovering beside you?" Shiro asked. He'd never seen anything like it, or rather, a __**living thing **__like it._

"_AH! That's the thing that I saw tugging at your hair when I found you collapsed on the ground!" Rin exclaimed as he pointed at Tim while his eyes widened in recognition, unaware that Shiro asked a question first. _

_Realizing that they called Tim an 'it', Allen scowled._

"_Tim's not a 'thing'." he nearly growled, defending Tim._

"_Wait! That thing's a-"_

_Allen dangerously narrowed his eyes at Rin clearly saying 'continue-that-sentence-without-correcting-yourself-I-dare-you'. _

_Rin gulped and quickly rephrased._

"_T-that's a he?!" Rin sputtered nervously instead._

_Allen sighed heavily and nodded. "Yeah. But to me, Tim's a he."_

"_Um, if I may ask, what is he?" Yukio asked nervously, reminding himself to avoid calling his 'companion' a thing._

"_He's what you call a golem. His name is Timcanpy. Golems are used for communication, you see."_

_Suddenly, the newly introduced Timcanpy grinned, showing its sharp teeth. This action startled Rin and Yukio._

'_That's just creepy.' The twins thought and shuddered, unaware that their thoughts are exactly the same._

_Shiro, however, was suspicious. He had read on the same book about the Black Order that the organization used things called golems for communication in a private line. He didn't know what they looked like, but he suspected that this 'Timcanpy' was the same thing. And as far as he knew, only the True Cross Order and some government-run services, like train stations and the like, were the only ones who knew of the Black Order. But that was in the past when the Black Order was still active._

_Basically, the only people who knows of the Black Order in the present were the important members of the True Cross Order. To anyone else, the Black Order was literally non-existent._

"_Are all your so-called golems like that?" Rin warily asked._

_Allen just nervously laughed._

"_Uh no. Timcanpy was created by my Ma- um- by someone I knew. Tim was given a personality by him, you see." _

'_Damn.' Allen cursed in his mind. He had slipped up and nearly told them about Cross. _

'_I need to be careful next time.'_

_Unbeknownst to him, Shiro was already suspicious of his slip-up._

'_Ma..? What was he going to say?' Why didn't he continue? Is he hiding something?'_

_And this made Shiro suspicious all the more. He decided to speak up._

"_Alright, boys, enough talking. Yukio, place the cot over there." He said as he pointed the spot near the window. The twins nodded in agreement and Yukio went over to the spot where Shiro had pointed. He unfolded the cot and placed it there as Rin handed the blanket to Allen, which he accepted. Shiro turned to Allen._

"_I'm sorry Allen, but that's all we've got. Is it okay with you?"_

_To this, Allen smiled lightly. _

"_Anything's fine, really."_

_Shiro smiled in return._

_After they brushed their teeth and said good night to each other, they went to their designated beds. Yukio on the top bunk, Rin on the bottom (2), and Allen on the cot._

_Thinking of nothing else, Allen closed his eyes and waited for sleep to consume him._

'_Good night, Allen.' Neah said._

'_Good night.'_

_And with that, he fell asleep._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

The room wasn't that big, but it was big enough for three people to stay in. The room only had one window, where his cot was still placed beside. There was only one desk probably for Yukio. (3)

And, as promised, Shiro introduced Allen to the apprentices the next morning. Among the four apprentices, he found out that the eldest was Kyodo, the fat one was Maruta, the one with brown hair was Nagatomo, and the one with spiky, blond hair was Izumi.

There was a welcoming feast after everyone was introduced to each other. There was sukiyaki and sushi. Everyone ate and laughed. Somehow, it was all nostalgic to Allen. After all, the Black Order HQ always had a lively atmosphere because of the staff and exorcists always fooling around, especially _Komui _and _Lavi_.

Allen suddenly felt a heart ache. He remembered all those times together with them. He remembered the time when they had to go and restrain Komui from killing Russell from the Science Section when he thought Russell was hitting on Lenalee.

He had to admit, he even missed _BaKanda_ too. Arguing, exchanging insults and banters with the young Japanese man was fun.

But before he could think more about them, he shook himself back to reality. He can't dwell in the past forever when there are people here who cared about him now, anyway.

"You know, Allen. You don't have to do the dishes. You're a guest here, and it's quite embarrassing for the hosts to let the guest do the chores." A voice said from the door.

"I told you Father Fujimoto, I'm not a guest here, I'm a freeloader. And it's embarrassing for _me_ to sit down, do nothing, and twiddle my thumbs while I get fed everyday." Allen explained to Shiro.

"Suit yourself. But I think Rin's better off doing those." Shiro chuckled lightheartedly.

He stopped what he was doing for a while and turned around with a smile. "I guess so."

"Listen, Allen. I need to ask you about a few things, if it's okay with you." said Shiro, his face solemn as if he hadn't made a joke just a second ago. He hadn't gotten the chance to ask Allen about his suspicions for days. And he wanted to know now.

"Yes, what is it?"

Shiro didn't speak for a while but he finally said:

"It's about the emblem that was on the coat you were wearing when you first came here."

Allen did his best to avoid flinching since it would raise more suspicions.

'_Damn. Did I get found out?'_

'_Probably.' _He heard Neah's voice inside his head say.

'…_I thought you're supposed to help.' _he mentally complained to Neah. He could already imagine Neah shrugging.

"Um, what about it?" Allen warily said.

'_Crap crap crap crap…'_

Shiro opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of the monastery's doors suddenly slamming open stopped him from saying anything.

"I'm back!" Rin's voice yelled out. Shiro sighed heavily.

"Nevermind."

Allen nodded and Shiro turned his back to leave and check on Rin. Allen went back to washing the dishes and when he was sure that he was out of Shiro's hearing range, he let out a sigh of relief.

'_That was close…'_

'_Ya know, sooner or later, he'll probably ask again.'_

'_That doesn't sound so reassuring, Neah…'_

'_Ehhh, didn't intend it to be anyway._' he chuckled. Allen just sighed.

'_So Yukio's going to move to the dormitories of True Cross Academy, huh? Just a few days here and someone's leaving already. I barely even got to know him._'

'_I guess that's just how it is, nephew. Relax, it's not like he's leaving forever, right?_' Neah pointed out.

'_I guess… And speaking of True Cross. Thinking back on what happened fifteen years ago, I wonder what has happened to that woman?'_

'…'

'_Neah? Is something wrong?'_ he asked uncle was suddenly quiet. That was unusual. Something has to be wrong.

Still no response.

'_Ne-' _

But before he could finish himself, realization hit him.

'_Oh no. Don't tell me. That was fifteen years ago, Neah! And you still haven't gotten over it? _Allen asked him incredulously.

'_Oh, so you're blaming me now?! Who was the one who willingly gave up his innocence?!' (Note: There's a difference between 'Innocence' and 'innocence'.)_ Neah childishly argued.

'_I had no choice, Neah! What was I supposed to do, leave that woman behind to die?!_' he angrily argued back. Sometimes, his uncle was just so annoying.

'_Hmmm, that would have been a great idea back then.' _he mused.

'_It's not, Neah. And you know that.'_

'_Hmph.'_

Allen just internally sighed, exasperated.

'_You know, your childish antics sometimes makes me forget that you were the one who nearly killed all the Noah except Road and the Earl a long time ago._'

What Neah did was a nearly impossible feat. If his name had been written in history for that accomplishment, people would have expected him to be a ruthless and serious person. Well, Allen was sure that they'd be disappointed when they met his uncle.

'_What, does a person need to be mature to do what I had?'_ he retorted.

'…_Nevermind.'_

Back to what Allen was originally wondering about, he would sometimes really wonder about what had happened to the woman he had helped fifteen years ago…

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Allen was running and leaping over rooftops in top speed with Crown Clown activated and Tim flying just behind him. His cloak was billowing in the rush of the wind. Strangely, the night sky was burning blue._

_Pant. Pant._

"_Do you have at least the smallest idea of what that aura could be, Neah?" Allen asked Neah once again. In his hurry, he did not notice that he had just spoken his question out loud._

'_For the __**umpteenth**__ time, Allen. NO. Not even the __**tiniest**__ clue. And do you realize that you just said that out loud?' Neah answered, clearly annoyed. _

'_Did I? I didn't notice…'_

_Allen had been asking Neah his question over and over again. But Neah knew that he couldn't blame him. They had been sensing a very powerful and evil aura in the city. More so than the Earl's. This frightened the two and it showed clearly on their faces and tone of voice._

_Earlier, when the sun had set, both Allen and Neah suddenly felt a very powerful aura. However, seconds after they felt it, it would be gone. And another seconds after they felt it disappear, they would sense it again. And the cycle went on and on._

_Worried, they decided to pursue the aura. But when they finally reached a certain area where they last felt the aura, it would be gone and it would be someplace else. What made them worry even more was the fact that there were corpses left around in that area. The corpses had a similar appearance, blood dripping from their eyes, ears, nose, and mouth._

_So here Allen was, running as fast as he could to reach that aura before it went to a different place again._

_Pant. Pant. Pant._

'_We're nearly there! I can sense it! Hurry up, Allen!' pressured Neah._

'_What do you think I'm already doing?!'_

'_I'm just saying!'_

_Not saying any more, Allen jumped off a roof and onto the ground in a crouching manner. Without a second wasted, Allen immediately sped off in his previous speed and towards the aura. _

_They were so close! So close that the aura was already overwhelming Allen!_

_But as he was running, he suddenly noticed something._

'_This is the longest time the aura has remained! It hasn't moved away yet!' he told Neah. He was pretty giddy, considering the fact that Allen has been running around the city in circles._

'_Huh. Then you better hurry or you might miss it again!' _

_Allen merely nodded in determination and ran faster. It was no problem. He has a hundred year worth experience, anyway._

_Seconds later, he reached an open area. He could see that, a few meters from where he was standing, was a cathedral (4). In the area, there was an erect wooden pole with piles of wood around it. Blue flames were blazing in the area and amidst the flames…were dead bodies. But before Allen could worry about them, he saw a man seeming to struggle walking a distance away from where Allen was standing. What made the man strange was that __**blue flames**__ were burning him. But it didn't seem to hurt the man. _

_Then suddenly, his eye activated. A screeching sound emitted from his left eye that was now black with two glowing red circles replacing his pupils. Levitating in front of his eye was a cogwheel of sorts with a smaller one attached to it._

_Allen gasped at the sudden pain that his cursed eye was bringing. Strange. He never felt pain whenever his eye activated. But then, he saw it._

_Hovering behind the man who was walking towards the wooden pole was a grotesque looking demon. The demon had typical horns on top of his head. It had elf-like ears and sharp nails that almost looked like claws. Beside the body of the man was what Allen thought to be the man's soul. Allen could tell that, inside, the man was suffering under the agony that the demon possessing him brought._

_His eye not being able to take the sight any longer, Allen's pentacle and his eye started to bleed. Shaking from the pain, his knees instantly failed Allen, causing him to kneel on the ground with his right hand on the floor and his left hand clutching his eye. He gritted his teeth to try to bite down a scream of pain. But that didn't stop him from letting out a strangled cry._

_Hearing the pained voice of Allen, Timcanpy instantly flew in front of the boy and fluttered in a panicked way as if trying to find a way to help his pained master._

'_Allen! Get a hold of yourself! If you use the Sword of Exorcism, it'll all be over!' Neah yelled as he tried to motivate Allen. But Allen couldn't think straight and he barely understood what Neah yelled to him. But he knew what to do. This pain was probably nothing compared to the pain the possessed man was suffering._

_So he shakily stood up and slowly brought his right hand to his left wrist and pulled it. When he did, the entirety of his left arm began to glow white and out came a broadsword and his left arm now gone. The sword was called the 'Sword of Exorcism'. It was white with black edges and a long black cross engraved on the blade. _

_The sword has the power to purify anything that it touches, provided that it was impure. So, basically, it cannot hurt ordinary humans even if the sword was stabbed through the person's heart._

_Standing up with his sword in hand, he commanded:_

"_Crown Clown."_

_And instantly the mask that was hanging on his throat went up to position itself over Allen's eyes. The mask was silver, had silver engravings on the right side, black markings on the left side of the mask, and what looked like a crown on the nose part. Allen looked like a clown more than anything._

_So he shakily went into a crouching position and sped off towards the man, doing his best to ignore the pain in his left eye as he was getting closer. He noticed that Timcanpy was following him close behind. Now that he was closer, he saw that the man's face was soaked in blood and he was wearing red clothes suited for a cardinal. So the man was part of the clergy._

_By now Allen was a few inches away from the possessed man. The demon inside the man suddenly spoke, making Allen stop dead in his tracks._

"_You are an exorcist who carries the power of God! But those exorcists no longer exist! What are you doing here, filthy human?! You are one of the Noah too, are you not?!"_

_The man's voice was distorted, he could tell. But that wasn't what Allen was worried about. This demon knew of the Noah Family __**and**__recognized him as one of them. As far as he knew, no demon has recognized him to be a Noah. This particular demon was not just any ordinary demon like the ones he met._

"_Who are you?" Allen demanded._

"_I have no time for this! This body will not last much longer. I have to save Yuri!" So the demon continued to walk towards the wooden pole._

_Seeing that he would not get his answer anytime soon, Allen proceeded to slash the Sword of Exorcism across the body of the man and immediately, a scream of pain erupted from the mouth of the man the demon was possessing. He could hear a few words in between those screams._

"_Y-you f-filthy exorcist!"_

_And with that, the demon was gone and so were the blue flames that were around the place. Allen quickly put his sword to the place where his left arm was supposed to be. The sword glowed white and returned to its original form, Allen's left arm complete with knife-like claws as fingers. _

'_Are you okay now, Allen?' Neah's voice asked him worriedly._

'_Yes, Neah. I'm fine now.'_

_Just then, the formerly possessed man became unbalanced and collapsed on the ground with a thud._

_Allen quickly moved towards the limp body of the man and kneeled down to place his fingers on the man's neck and was relieved to find a pulse. The man was still alive, but barely._

_But then, he remembered the demon's words. Something about having to save Yuri, whoever that was._

_Allen turned his head over to the wooden pole that the demon was approaching earlier. He went closer to take a better look. Timcanpy, probably tired of flying around, landed on Allen's left shoulder. _

_A few inches away from the pole, he could see that a young woman was tied to it. The demon was trying to save this girl?_

"_Wh-who are you?"_

_The girl asked him with fear in her eyes. She had long, brown hair and turquoise eyes and was wearing gray clothes that looked like rags._

_Allen decided to ignore the woman's question and quickly went up the piles of wood and over to the woman to cut the rope that was tied around her with his 'fingers'. Allen proceeded to carry the woman bridal style and leapt on to the ground._

"_Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." Allen assured the woman with a kind voice. In his peripheral vision, he saw that the girl nodded._

_He was about to run off when he heard running footsteps._

"_Stop, demon! Let go of that woman!" a masculine voice shouted at a commanding voice._

_Allen turned to the speaker. Behind the man who spoke were a group of people. All of them were wearing hooded cloaks with the hoods up. Allen could tell that they were clergymen._

"_Demon? Me? You better watch what you're saying." He warned them dangerously._

"_You are helping Satan by saving the woman who bears his child (5), are you not? Let go of the woman, demon. And leave the body of the person you are possessing. Or shall we do it ourselves?" The man said cockily. _

_Wait… this woman was pregnant?_

_Then, the pieces started falling together one by one. The demon earlier wanted to save this girl, 'Yuri' he said. Then that means…that demon earlier was Satan?!_

"_You… Who are you people?" Allen asked them warily._

_They were saying something about 'leaving this body' and that if Allen refused, they were going to do it themselves? What were they talking about? _

_The clergymen began laughing as if they heard the funniest joke in the world._

"_Oh? A demon that does not know of us? We are exorcists of the True Cross Order! And we command you to let go of that woman and leave that body, you filthy demon!" One of the men in the group said with an ever arrogant voice._

'_Exorcists? True Cross Order? What…? Do you know about them Neah?'_

'_I'm not sure. The True Cross Order sounds familiar, though. They are most definitely not exorcists that has Innocence, too.'_

"_Please, mister. Don't hand me over to them! They want to kill me! Please! I-I have a child on its way!" The woman pleaded. Her voice sounded desperate, too. Allen looked down to the woman and stared at her._

_He may not know what these people's goals are, but this woman was pregnant with a child. Handing over the woman to the clergymen would mean taking away two lives. The child being Satan's didn't matter. It was still a life._

_So Allen looked back up to the men and gave them his answer._

"_I refuse." he declared indignantly._

_Without waiting for an answer, white tendrils shot out of his cloak and attached itself onto a branch of a nearby tree. Allen was pulled towards the branch and landed on it with his two feet. Not even wasting a breath, he jumped down and ran into the woods. He barely heard the men shouting. _

"_Thank you, mister." the woman thanked him. Allen just nodded._

_He jumped up to another branch and decided to jump from branch to branch._

"_Where do you-" _

_But before Allen could finish asking the woman where she lived, the woman let out a pained gasp._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_My child…it's coming!" The woman whispered._

"_What?! Now?!" Allen asked alarmed._

_The woman closed her eyes tightly and nodded._

_Panicking, Allen quickened his pace._

'_What do we do, Neah?!'_

'_Like hell I know! All I know is that you have to hurry up! The lady's gonna give birth, Allen!' Neah said, panicking._

'_But I don't know what to do! Where do I bring her? To a hospital? I can't do that! You heard who the father of the kid is, Neah! We're dealing with the supernatural!' Allen ranted in his panic._

"_Just…calm down! You won't be able to do a thing if you're panicking like this!'_

_Before Allen could answer back, he heard the woman grunt loudly in pain. She started taking heavy breaths, too._

_Neah was right._

_If all he does was panic, how could he help the woman? So he tried to comfort the woman with assuring words._

"_Just hold on for a little longer. We're almost there!"_

_But he still didn't know where to take the woman. An idea came to him when he saw a cave down the cliff where he was standing. It wasn't much of a high drop, and the snow below would soften their landing. _

"_Tim, go down there ahead of me. I'm going to jump down."_

_Tim flew up from Allen's left shoulder and obediently went down the cliff._

_So Allen jumped off the cliff and landed on the snow on a crouching position._

_When he stood back up, he saw that there were two hobgoblins and snowmen demon. When they noticed the woman that he was carrying, they started growling and were preparing to attack, sensing Allen to be an exorcist._

"_Stop. He's…a friend." the woman weakly said in a somewhat commanding voice._

_The demons stopped and calmed down. But that didn't stop them from being on their ground. They were demons, and Allen was an exorcist, anyway._

"_I'm about to give birth to Satan's child…"_

_The demons suddenly looked alarmed and panicked._

"_Do whatever this boy says, for me." The demons nodded obediently and looked at Allen, expecting orders._

"_Right, ummm..."_

_Allen had no idea what to tell them to do, but something clicked in his mind._

'_Of course!'_

"_You." _

_Allen looked at the hobgoblins._

"_Please get a cloth and a blanket somewhere, anywhere. We'll need something to cover up the baby and the blanket for the woman."_

_At first, the hobgoblins looked confused and glanced at the woman's stomach, then at each other, and nodded. _

_The two quickly went up the cliff to do as they were told._

_Then, Allen addressed the two snowmen._

_"Please stay here outside."_

_So, Allen went in the cave._

_There, in the center, was a bug purple cushion and scattered around the cave were blue flowers._

'_Just what is it with the timing?'_

_Allen went to lay the woman on the cushion and Timcanpy left his resting place and chose to hover around the cave._

_The woman once again grunted as she felt the baby coming. After she did though, she briefly screamed in pain. Allen could see that she was sweating profusely. So he wiped her forehead with the backside of his gloved right hand._

_The woman resumed to her heavy breathing but screamed once again. This time, longer than before._

"_There's no time. We need to this now!" Allen muttered._

'_What?! No, Allen! Are you saying that you'll deliver the baby yourself?! My sweet, innocent, darling nephew! If you do that, then…then…'_

'_I know, Neah! But what do you think I'm supposed to do?!'_

'_I don't know, wait for people to come?!'_

'_Do you think that there will be people coming?!'_

'_Well, yeah! Uh, no, not really. B-but…'_

'_But what?!'_

'…_Hmph. Fine! Go ahead! But you don't even know how to deliver a baby, right?!'_

'_I…still have to try.'_

'_Good Lord, bless this soul…'_

_Allen internally rolled his eyes at his uncle's dramatic antics and walked towards the heavily-breathing woman. _

_He suddenly heard grunting sounds of hobgoblins and turned at the entrance of the cave waiting for the two._

_The hobgoblins entered, one carrying two cloths and the other carrying a folded blanket._

"_Hm? Why did you bring three?"_

_But the hobgoblins just angrily grunted in response and placed the items on the ground._

_Allen sighed and turned back to the woman. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to do._

_Before he did anything else, Allen deactivated his Innocence._

_The woman gasped in surprise at what happened and continued her heavy breathing. Allen smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown._

_He once again took a deep breath and went towards the woman…_

_(Time skip~ Lalalalalalalalalala~)_

_The sound of babies crying echoed in the small cave. _

_Yes__**. Babies.**_

_The woman's 'child' turned out to be fraternal twins._

_The hobgoblins probably sensed that the woman was bearing twins, so they brought two cloths and a blanket._

_Timcanpy was flying in circles above the woman and her babies while Allen was standing beside the cushion the woman was laying on._

_The first baby to be delivered had a small patch of midnight blue hair on his head, wrapped in a blue cloth and, to Allen's surprise, was burning with blue flames that did not seem to hurt him while the second one was wrapped in a yellow cloth and had a small patch of brown hair, obviously getting it from his mother. Unlike the first one, the second didn't burn in blue flames._

_The woman was covered with a blanket as she was smiling happily at her new born babies that she was carrying on her arms as they cried. She weakly rocked the two. This action seemed to calm them down._

"_Congratulations." Allen smiled at her._

"_Thank you." the woman whispered, tired from her labor._

_The babies started cooing happily, making Allen smile all the more. _

_In Allen's past, there were deaths almost everyday. And most of the time, he witnessed them. But, never in his 120 years of life has he helped a new life come to this world._

_And yet, in his mind, Neah was sulking at what happened._

'_Just suck it up, Neah.' Allen sighed. Neah didn't say anything, though._

_Suddenly, Allen sensed two people coming this way. Allen quickly activated his Innocence with his mask up on his face. He didn't want to risk anyone knowing how he looked like. Timcanpy noticed this action and knew something was wrong. So he flew down and perched on top of Allen's head._

_Immediately, two people came in and Allen left his place beside the woman and leaned on the cave's wall. _

_One of the two people was a red-eyed man wearing glasses with graying hair and a goatee. He was wearing a black coat and a blue scarf around his neck and was carrying a sheathed katana. The other man had green eyes and purple hair with bangs framing his face and a hair antenna standing on top of his head. He also had a goatee and was wearing what seemed like the white version of the coat the other man was wearing. Allen noticed that the purple-haired man had pointy ears. _

_At first, the two men did not notice Allen as they looked at the tired woman with her babies. But the gray-haired man noticed Allen in his peripheral vision and fully turned to him with a surprised look on his face. His surprised look disappeared as a suspicious and untrusting look replaced it. _

"_Who are you?" he asked Allen warily. Allen opened his mouth to answer but the woman beat him to it._

"_Don't worry. He was the one who helped me." _

_The woman said, exhaustion clear in her voice and in her eyes._

_The two nodded in acceptance but Allen could see that they were on their guard. Choosing to ignore the stranger in the cave, the gray-haired man addressed the woman._

"_Yuri…those kids…"_

_Seeing that they knew each other, Allen proceeded to leave the cave when the tired voice of the woman stopped him._

"_Mister."_

_Allen turned his head around his shoulder to look at the woman, waiting for what she was going to say._

"_Thank you…for helping me."_

_Allen nodded and ran off into the snowy night. Wanting to turn in for the night, he used Clown Belt to go up the cliff. He ran further into the woods. When he was sure that no one would find him in that area, he jumped up on to a tree branch and deactivated his Innocence._

_He stretched out his legs and leaned his back on the trunk with both of his hands behind his head. Timcanpy chose to stay on top of Allen's head._

_Allen closed his eyes and waited for sleep to consume him when Neah spoke._

'_Allen, as much as how I still don't want to talk to you, I need to tell you something.'_

'_Hmm? What is it, Neah?'_

'_Earlier when you were saving that woman, Yuri, was it? There was a group of clergymen who stopped you and claimed to be exorcists of the True Cross Order, remember?'_

'_Yeah, and?'_

'_Well, I mentioned that the name 'True Cross Order' was familiar. Remember that?'_

_Allen opened his eyes._

'_Did you remember about them, then?'_

'_Yeah. Before I betrayed the Earl and the other Noah, we came across a different type of exorcists. They said that they were a part of the organization, the 'Knights of the True Cross' or simply The True Cross Order.'_

_Neah paused, waiting for a response from Allen. Seeing as he didn't, Neah continued._

'_Allen, they're the real deal. They're really exorcists. They are the ones who fight the demons we've been seeing lately, just as how accommodators fight Akuma. But they're different from the exorcists of the Black Order.'_

'_How so?'_

'_They don't use Innocence at all. None of those exorcists do.'_

_Allen's eyes widened._

'_If they are exorcists who don't use Innocence, how do they exorcise demons?' he asked Neah, confused._

'_They use chants. They tried to exorcise me and the other Noah once and no matter how funny it sounds, when we heard those chants, we felt pain. I still remember the agony I felt when I heard them chant all those years ago and I'm telling you, it really hurt like hell! Some of them used weapons, though.'_

'_Innocence?!'_

'_No, they're not Innocence. I'm sure. They were ordinary, human weapons. Guns, swords, and even a staff that monks used. I bet that they were enforced to harm demons, though.'_

'_Oh.' Was the only thing that Allen could say._

'_You better watch out, too.'_

'_Huh? Why?'_

'_Back then, they thought that you were demon possessing someone. Other exorcists will most likely also think that you're a demon when Crown Clown's activated. Since you're my host, you have a little bit of the Noah Gene inside you. So you'll feel the effects of their attacks. But since you only have a small amount of the Gene, I'm not sure if their attacks are just as painful to you as they were to me back then when I had a body of my own.'_

'_Alright, I'll be careful around them.'_

'_Good. Well, you better get some sleep.'_

_Allen nodded and closed his eyes. A few seconds passed and he fell into a deep sleep._

'_Good night, nephew.'_

_(End of Flashback. Yippee :D)_

* * *

**Shiro's POV**

Shiro turned his back and left to check on Rin, disappointed that he didn't get to ask Allen further.

'_Now that I thought about it, is there a possibility that Allen is connected to __**that**__ person? 15 years ago… the night when we saw Yuri with Rin and Yukio…there was someone else there. He was wearing a white cloak and a mask covering half of his face so we didn't get to see him. There have been reports that someone was exorcising the 'Akumas', the things that the disbanded Black Order fought. No exorcist from the True Cross can harm them, thus confirming that 'Akumas' can indeed only be harmed by this 'Innocence', the substance that the exorcists of the Black Order used. And then, the description of the one exorcising the 'Akumas' that were included in the reports fit the man that had helped Yuri. White cloak and a mask, unnatural left arm, and spiky white hair. It's also obvious that that man was a Black Order exorcist. No one could figure out how he was still alive, though.'_

There are only bits and pieces he knows about Allen that could make him _that_ mystery person. But he can't jump into conclusions so quickly.

'_And that Timcanpy…he looks familiar… But where have I seen him?' _(7)

He cut his train of thoughts when he reached the center room (6), he saw Rin covered in bruises.

_Sigh_.

* * *

**(1) Nii-san means brother in Japanese if you don't know.**

**(2) I'm pretty sure I saw a double-deck in Rin and Yukio's room in the first episode of Ao no Exorcist.**

**(3) As far as I saw, there's only one desk shown also in the first episode.**

**(4) Originally, in the 23****rd**** episode of Ao no, it wasn't a cathedral but the Vatican itself. But I'm gonna stick with real world facts. The Vatican isn't in Japan.**

**(5) They said 'child' 'cuz, of course, they didn't know that Yuri's actually having twins.**

**(6) I'm not sure what that part in the monastery is called, that's why I just called it the center room XD.**

**(7) Shiro also saw Tim the night he first met Allen with his Innocence activated. Remember, Shiro doesn't know that he's actually Allen.**

**So that's all of the notes!**

**Holy mother of….. this is the longest chapter I made with 5, 977 words! Phew! And sorry for such a sucky ending. But if I were gonna continue this all the way to the part where Rin found out that he's Satan's son, I won't be able to update for another week. And I can't let you guys wait for another week. So this is better than nothing.**

**Anyway, on to the reviews:**

**Seraphinit- Oh, well, I repeat the end of what happened before I change POVs 'cause I noticed when I read fanfics that sometimes, change of POVs meant time skips. I just do it to uh, I dunno, to keep the reviewers on track? I'll try to lessen it if it's really that necessary :).**

**Firediva0- Meh heh heh. Thanks! :3**

**ARandomAuthor14- Thanks! I'll try my best to quicken my updates I promise!**

**HeavensLuminousArc- Well, thanks for telling me. Sorry about that, I'm never really good with describing things. But I'll try my best!**

**P.S. You really a Filipino? I checked your profile (I swear I wasn't stalking you!) and saw your location :).**

**Kenzie Perth- Thank you! And, to tell you the truth, I don't know much about Neah. I haven't and won't read the D. Gray-Man manga, no matter how much I LOVE D. Gray-Man. I'M TOO LAZY FOR THAT! I only know a bit about Neah 'cause I've been reading a LOT of DGM fics where Allen's the host of Neah, so I picked up his personality. I don't know if it's Neah's real personality in the manga but is Neah really overprotective of Allen? Just wanna ask XD.**

**Suzululu4moe- Ummmmmmm, uhhhhhhh… I guess so, too?**

**Sonsuka- Thanks to you too :3! And, uh, were you talking about the long, **_**long, looooooong**_** AN last chapter? Well, I put the cover story above 'cause I'm paranoid that some readers doesn't read ANs that are below the chapters. If some don't, they might miss the cover story that I typed up above if I put it at the bottom and they'll be confused when I apply the cover story in future chapters. Soooo….yeah. And originally, I didn't know that True Cross was actually created thousands of years prior to the Ao no Exorcist plot so you can see that there's a mistake in the prologue. It's not really necessary to rewrite the prologue, too. Ok, that's just too long…**

**Well, before I wrap this up, I just wanna tell FMA fans reading this that I'm going to write an FMA crackfic and that it's on its way!**

**Oh, and feel free to tell me any mistakes that I make and some improvisations that I need!**

**So that's all!**

**Till next time~ ^_^**


	5. Chapter 4

******WAH HAH HAH! SURPRISE, SURPRISE! Didn't know that I'd update, huh? I kinda forgot to mention in the AN that I had put up that there would be a possible update on Sept. 23. So sorry!**

******Anyways, I hope this chapter is worth the wait! I'm not gonna delay you guys any further so...**

******Enjoy~!**

******DISCLAIMER: You know what? This is the last time I'm typing this. You guys should already know that I don't own D. Gray-Man or Ao no Exorcist.**

* * *

_He cut his train of thoughts when he reached the center room and saw Rin covered in bruises._

_Sigh._

* * *

**Narrative POV**

"AHH! Old man! Ahh, hehehe." Rin nervously stuttered while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Rin." Shiro sternly said and gestured to the confession room. Rin slackened his posture and walked to the room dejectedly as Shiro followed him.

Silence reigned over them for what seemed like an eternity when Shiro sighed and finally spoke.

"You lost little lamb, confess your sins and say your prayers."

"But I didn't do anything bad." Rin said as if he was bored, his chin resting on his left hand as his elbow was on the table.

"Then why are you covered in wounds and bruises?"

"I fell on the stairs."

"You seem to have too many bruises for that."

"It was quite a fall."

"Hmm? Then what about your nosebleed?"

"I-I saw an insanely hot babe on my-" (-way home)

But before Rin could finish, Shiro bolted out of the confession room.

"What?! Where?! Lead the way, Rin!" Shiro yelled out while looking around for the 'babe' Rin was talking about.

"Tch! Liar!"

Shiro proceeded to constrict Rin on the neck with his arm.

"ARGH!"

"You got into another fight, didn't you?! Why does it always happen?!"

"Let go of me, old fart!" Rin screamed while trying to release himself from Shiro's iron grip hold.

Shiro released Rin and decided to talk about something else.

"Your boss from your part-time job called earlier. He said that they didn't need someone who doesn't come back after making a delivery." He began, his back facing Rin while Rin was sitting behind him cross-legged with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hmph. You're talking as if someone like me could do a decent job."

"Don't act like a spoiled brat!" Shiro scolded and turned around.

"One day, you'll have to leave the monastery and make a living on your own! And it's my duty as your guardian to help you prepare yourself for that day!" he said. He smirked as an idea came to him.

"Or, will you become a priest and lead this monastery?"

"No way! I'm not gonna be like you, old geezer!"

"What's with the commotion, Father Fujimoto?" Allen's soft voice rang out.

"Ah, Allen. Rin here just got into another fight, you see." Shiro said while pointing his thumb at Rin.

"Ah, welcome back, Rin."

Rin responded with a grunt.

"Are you done with dishes?" Shiro asked the boy.

"Ah. Yes, I'm finished with them."

"Dad." Yet another voice said.

"Hmm?" Shiro turned around with a smile and faced Yukio.

"I'm done packing my things. I'll just need to move the stuff." Yukio informed Shiro. Allen walked over to the three.

"Good job." Shiro told Yukio with a smile. The brown-haired boy turned to Rin who was still sitting on the ground cross-legged.

"Welcome back, Rin. Did you get into a fight again?"

"Jeez. Even though they're twins, they're totally different!" Izumi remarked from behind while cleaning the window with Kyodo.

"You know Rin, it would be great if you only even had a fraction of your brother's virtues!" Izumi teased lightly, making everyone including Allen chuckle. But apparently, Rin took it a bit too seriously.

"Shut the fuck up!" he angrily yelled at Izumi. After he did though, the heater that was in the room suddenly burst out in blue flames. Allen was shocked as he remembered the blue flames he saw 15 years ago…

Shiro stumbled towards the heater and kneeled down in observation, saying that he needed to buy a new heater.

"Reverend Fujimoto." Nagatomo approached Shiro and bent down a bit with his right hand over his abdomen.

"You have a guest."

"Alright. Clean this up before the sermon!" Shiro said to Izumi and Kyodo as he stood up and went to go outside with Nagatomo.

"Oh, and Yukio, treat Rin's wounds."

"Sure. Come on, Rin. Allen, wanna come?"

"Sure." Allen shrugged.

So the threesome went to the kitchen.

"Oh? Did you do the dishes, Allen?" Yukio inquired as he noticed that the dishes left on the sink that was supposed to be washed were gone.

"Uh yeah, I did."

"You know, Rin should be the one to do those." he said with a smile.

"E-eh?!"

"That's actually what Father Fujimoto said." Allen chuckled causing Yukio to chuckle as well.

"Hmph. Whatever." Rin waved off.

"Go sit down, Rin. I'll get the first aid kit." Yukio told Rin and left the kitchen to get the first aid kit.

Rin chose to sit down on the table earning him a sigh from Allen.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Rin grumbled in response while Allen sat on one of the chairs.

Footsteps were heard as Yukio reappeared in the kitchen with a first aid kit in hand. He went over to the table and put the kit there. He then took a chair and placed it in front of Rin and sat down.

He opened the kit and took some bandages and placed some on Rin's face. After that, he took an alcohol swab and gestured Rin to show him his wounded hand. Rin moved his arm in front of Yukio for him too look at it.

"This will hurt a bit, Rin." Yukio told him and held Rin's wrist with his left hand and proceeded to press the alcohol swab on Rin's wounded fingers lightly.

"That stings!" he hissed in pain and gritted his teeth with his eyes tightly closed whilst trying not to snatch his wrist away from Yukio's light hold.

"Try to bear with it just a bit longer."

"It can't hurt that much, Rin." Allen told him.

Rin opened his eyes and looked at Allen.

"You're just saying that 'cause you don't know how much it hurts." he accused, though it was obvious that he was just teasing.

Allen raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. What Rin didn't know was that Allen was already used to the stinging pain when a wound was being treated with an alcohol swab. He got those a lot in the past, but it was barely a quarter of the treatment he got for the injuries he received in the line of battle.

When Rin turned his head to look at something else in the room to make him distracted from the pain, he noticed three boxes at the other side of the kitchen.

"Oh right, so you're moving to a dorm, huh?" Rin lightly said to engage in conversation

"Yeah. School starts next week. I guess that after fifteen years, it's time to leave this monastery."

"So this is the last time you'll be treating my wounds?" Rin rhetorically asked Yukio with a sad smile as he watched Yukio bandaging his fingers.

"If I become a doctor, I'll be able to help you anytime." Yukio said in an assuring tone as he cut the bandage and returned everything to the kit.

"Of course, as long as you pay me." he said teasingly as he finished wrapping the bandage.

"If I remember correctly, your dream is to become a doctor, right?" Allen asked Yukio, reminding the two brothers that Allen was also in the kitchen with them.

"Yeah, it is."

"Hm. Keep up the good work! I know you can do it!" Rin encouraged him with a smile as he looked at his bandaged fingers.

"I'm sure that you can do it, too." Allen said with a kind smile.

"Thanks, you two."

"But will you be alright without me around here?" Yukio asked Rin with a worried tone as he closed the first aid kit.

"What, are you going to scold me too?" Rin said as if he was offended.

"You know, Rin, it's not just Yukio, but me, Father Fujimoto, and everyone else in the monastery. I may have only been in here for a few days, but I still see you guys as family." Allen declared with a gentle tone as he stood up.

"Allen's right, Rin. You get into fights every day and you can't hold a job." Yukio remarked worriedly. By this time, Rin had a guilty look plastered on his face.

"I'm worried, too" Rin admitted as he looked away.

"I know that I should be growing up already. But... I just can't help it" he added with an equally worried tone as Yukio's.

"It might be a test for you." Yukio commented.

"From who?" Rin asked the other boy with a confused look.

"From God." Yukio said with a smile.

"The old geezer's starting to rub off on you." Rin grumbled.

Suddenly, the door of the kitchen opened. The three boys looked at the doorway to see who it was and saw Maruta and Izumi coming in. Maruta was holding a flyer while Izumi was carrying a box.

"Ah, there he is. The Southern Cross (coughcough) Mall is looking for part-timers, Rin." Maruta informed the said boy.

"A part-time job?"

"Yeah. We called them and they said to come right away for an interview." Izumi butted in.

"W-why did you call them without asking me?" Rin asked them incredulously.

"Just go, Rin. I'll lend you my suit." Kyodo said as he entered the kitchen with a dark box on his hands and proceeded to throw it lightly to Rin which the latter caught easily.

"Why should I wear a suit for a part-time job interview?" he complained, wondering why it was necessary to wear the suit.

"Here, I'll lend you my shoes. Don't dirty 'em!" Izumi said as he handed Rin the box he was carrying, ignoring what Rin had just said all the while.

"And here's a map and your CV. Just add your photo there." Maruta added.

Yukio and Allen just looked at each other and smiled.

"I guess I have no choice…" Rin grumbled and left the room to change. Kyodo, Izumi, and Maruta also left, leaving Yukio and Allen in the kitchen.

"I just hope he gets the job…" Allen sighed.

"Me too…" Yukio agreed, but then he remembered something else.

"Hey Allen, where's Tim? I haven't seen him all day."

"Huh. I haven't, too. He's probably just flying around. He'll probably come back soon..." Allen mused. He was, without a doubt, worried about the golem. But he didn't show it.

Just then, as if knowing that he was being talked about, Tim knocked a window in the kitchen with its 'head' telling the occupants of the kitchen to let him in.

"Ah, there he is." Allen said as he went to open the window to let Tim in. As soon as he did, the golem immediately perched on top of Allen's head.

"Does he usually go off without letting you know?" Yukio inquired Allen from behind.

"Yeah. And that habit sometimes gets him swallowed by a cat. Thank goodness Tim wasn't." Allen grumbled, remembering all those times when Tim would accidentally get himself swallowed by a cat. Retrieving him was difficult and would sometimes get him into trouble. Just like the time when he met Moore. Allen shuddered at the memory.

Yukio just chuckled.

"Hey Yukio, if anyone asks, tell them I'm going to go for a walk." Allen said as he walked towards the door of the kitchen and gripped the door knob.

At this, Yukio raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you have an almost non-existent sense of direction? Will you be okay when you get back?"

'_He's right, you know.'_ Neah chuckled inside Allen's head.

"Tim knows the way here." Allen huffed in embarrassment. Yukio just nodded in response.

"Alright, I'll tell anyone who asks." Yukio smiled. With this, Allen nodded and turned the knob to leave and went on his way to the doors of the monastery.

_Meanwhile…_

Rin, with his hands in his pockets, was walking in the corridor on his way out of the monastery. Due to the difficulty of tying it, he decided to leave out the necktie. He kept the godforsaken object in his pocket, though.

"Thank you for your help. I'm terribly sorry if we bothered you." he heard a feminine voice say. Curious, Rin looked out of a window to see a woman with a dejected-looking girl beside her just outside the gates of the monastery. Shiro seemed to be sending them off.

"It's fine, really. Don't worry about it." Shiro assured the woman. He proceeded to kneel in front of the girl to place his hand on top of the her head.

"You should be happy that your parents are looking over you. If you have problems, ask your mommy and daddy first. And if they can't help you, come to us exorcists." he said rather proudly, but not arrogantly.

Rin continued on his way to exit the building and caught Shiro just in time waving the visitors goodbye with a grin.

"It must be hard to be an exorcist. You have to get rid of things that don't even exist." Rin commented while walking towards Shiro. Hearing this, Shiro turned around and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Demons do exist. They exist within people's hearts." Shiro told him.

"That's bullshit."

"By the way, what's with that get-up?"

"Well, everyone insisted on me going to a part-time job interview so I borrowed it." he almost nervously said and pulled the lapels of his suit closer as if to hide the fact that he wasn't wearing a necktie. But it proved to be futile.

"And what about the necktie?" Shiro inquired.

"I-it's faster without it!" Rin hurriedly stuttered.

"Heh, you just don't know how to tie it, do you?" Shiro chuckled, obviously not fooled by the younger boy's excuse.

"Give it to me. I'll teach you how." he added and gestured Rin to give him the necktie.

"Huh? O-oh."

Rin took the necktie from his pocket and gave it to Shiro. The latter went over to Rin to do the necktie.

"Here. Raise your collar and close the button." he instructed as he put Rin's collar up and put the necktie around it.

"Tch, you're only growing up physically." Shiro remarked as he was evening the necktie's length around Rin's collar.

"You were so cute when you were little, going "Daddy, daddy" all the time." he added with a smile and an absent look in his eyes as he recalled the old days.

"T-that was ages ago!" Rin flushed with a blush on his face, clearly embarrassed.

"I'm grown up now. Stop embarrassing me!" he added.

"Eh? A grown-up? Where? I don't see any!" Shiro said with a silly grin on his face, placing his hand on top of his eye pretending to be looking for something. He let out a laugh to provoke Rin.

"You're no better!"

After he finished tying the necktie, Shiro put his hand on Rin's forehead and lightly pushed the boy away from him.

"If it's that embarrassing, show me how much you've grown!"

Rin put down his collar and pointed at Shiro with his pointer finger.

"Don't look down on me! I'll show you that I can do this by myself! Open your eyes wide and see for yourself!" he declared.

"That's not how the saying goes."

"Shut up, you geezer." Rin finally said as he turned around, put his hands in his pockets, and left.

Shiro just smiled. Just then, he heard the monastery doors open with a creak. Shiro turned around to see who it was and saw Allen wearing his black and silver-lined coat with Timcanpy on his left shoulder.

"Hm? Going somewhere, Allen?" he asked. The tow-headed (1) boy closed the doors and turned around.

"Ah. I'm just going for a walk." he simply said with a smile on his face as he walked towards Shiro

"I see. Will you be okay on your way back here?" Shiro almost teasingly asked Allen. Eleven days in the monastery and everyone knows about Allen's horrible sense of direction.

"Tim knows the way here!" Allen huffed and, without waiting for a response, ran to leave the gates of the monastery while his companion immediately hid inside his coat.

"I'm heading off!" he said as he pulled up the hood of his coat and turned left.

'_Where are we going, dear nephew? Are we off for Akuma hunting?' _Allen heard Neah's voice say inside his head.

'_I'm really just going for a walk, Neah. I'll just destroy an Akuma when I see one.' _Allen mentally replied as he slowed his pace into a walk. Truth be told, he just wanted an 'alone' time for himself to think things over. Specifically, about how long he should stay in the monastery.

'_You shouldn't stick around with them any longer, Allen. Don't get me the wrong way, but you shouldn't get too attached to other people. We both know what would happen when you do.'_ Neah warned his nephew in a concerned voice.

'_I know, Neah. But, this is different. I would have already ditched them by now, but I don't know why I can't do it. It feels kind of nostalgic when I'm around them, too.'_

Allen knew that he was concerned. In his 120 years, he avoided getting attached to other people. Sure, he interacted with a few people here and there, but he didn't raise his relationship with them to 'friends'. He knew that, if he had any attachments on other people, he would just be swallowed in grief again when they die.

And yet, just earlier, he had declared that he saw Shiro, the Okumura twins, and the others as family.

'_Just…be careful, Allen.' _was all Neah could say. Sometimes, Neah was surprised at how strong his adopted nephew could be. Allen has suffered the pain of losing people precious to him twice, and now he was willingly letting new people into his life. People that would soon die and leave Allen grieving over what he had lost again.

Back then, seeing Allen wallowing in misery pained Neah. After all, he did care about his nephew. And Neah just couldn't stand the thought of Allen being miserable again.

He had sworn to Mana's soul that he'd protect his son.

* * *

**(1) Apparently, **_**young**_** white-haired people are called tow-headed, not whitette or whatever.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter was **_**really**_** short! I'm guessing that this was not worth the wait? I needed to end it like this 'cause if I didn't it, you guys would have to wait for another 2 weeks till an update. That would be cruel. Also, I'm really sorry for the terrible inoriginality. If you haven't noticed, the dialogues in this chapter directly came from the anime. But I try my best to change some.**

**Oh, and FYI, I only have 10 days of holiday. Sucks, huh?**

**Anyway, on to the reviews~!**

**Kickassdani- Thanks! :3**

**The Apocalyptic Commander- Meh heh, I try my best.**

**ARandomAuthor14- Well, at the rate I'm updating, you'd be disappointed :D.**

**Annabelle Swift- Well yeah, but, let's be realistic. It's shown in episode 1 and a flashback in episode 23 of Ao no that the father of Yuri, whose name I don't bother to remember, ordering the peeps of the True Cross Order to continue singing the hymn they were singing. That was on the Blue Night, remember? Anyway, it would absolutely make no sense if they'd transfer to one place to another just to sing a hymn, right?**

**Thorn D. Cinni- Yup. I think it was mentioned in episode 2 of D. Gray-Man when Komui was retelling the history of Innocence to Allen. **

**LovePuppy25- Thanks for your support, then! :)**

**Marie Tolentino- I'll try to speed up my update rate, then. With school in the way, it'll be difficult.**

**JaggedWing- Thanks for understanding! I don't know why but updating is becoming hard these days.**

**Not-Gonna-Update- Thanks! I appreciate your support! You guys are hyping me up! No seriously.**

**ChikitaWolf- HAHAHA! Wow! I honestly didn't think that that side note would leave some kind of effect whatsoever. Haha, so proud of myself :). Btw, you read fanfics in the middle of the class? Wow, I'm jealous. In my classroom, I'm sitting in the second row and my column just so happens to be in front of the teacher's table -_-. **

**And regarding your second review, well...there won't? I'm guessing that everything you said was mentioned in the manga. Sorry, but I don't read manga. But if it's mentioned in the anime, curse my memory. It's been months since I finished DGM. Anyway, if you want an explanation, I'll try to think up of one. No promises, though.**

**About the rapidly changing POVs, sorry about that :D. I've decided that, from here on out, the POVs will be narrative to make things easier so you don't have to worry about that much.**

**Well, that's it! Thanks for all of your support! I'll try to update as fast as I can, I promise :). Oh, and feel free to tell me any mistakes that I made.**

**Till next time~!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all! Welcome! Do I have anything else to say? Nope! You may now read this chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

'_Just…be careful, Allen.' was all Neah could say. Sometimes, Neah was surprised at how strong his adopted nephew could be. Allen has suffered the pain of losing people precious to him twice, and now he was willingly letting new people into his life. People that would soon die and leave Allen grieving over what he had lost again._

_Back then, seeing Allen wallowing in misery pained Neah. After all, he did care about his nephew. And Neah just couldn't stand seeing Allen miserable again._

_He had sworn to Mana's soul that he'd protect his son._

* * *

Chapter 5

**Allen's POV**

Allen decided that he should go back to the monastery when it was already 4 pm. So, here he was, walking down the street following his ever loyal golem, Timcanpy, on his way home.

Strangely, for the entire duration of his walk, he had not encountered any Akuma. Lately, no Akuma has appeared. The last time he encountered one was before he arrived at the monastery. Akumas not appearing for a long time was unusual.

'_Do you think something big is about to happen, Neah?' _he asked Neah.

'_I can't say that there certainly is something going to happen. Akumas are usually active. For them not showing up, especially when each and every one of them knows you're still alive, there's a __**slight **__possibility that the Noahs are reincarnating.'_ Neah answered disdainfully.

Hearing this, Allen's blood ran cold (is that how you say it?) and his eyes hardened as he recalled how life-threatening it was fighting the Noah.

'_Let's just hope not.'_

Neah silently nodded in agreement.

'_I guess we just need to be on our guard from now on, huh?'_

'_Most certainly.'_ Neah confirmed.

Allen sighed. He definitely did not like this.

Both stayed silent until they finally reached the monastery at sunset (1). As Tim perched on top of Allen's head, Allen quickly went through the monastery gates and opened the large doors of the monastery itself.

Inside, he saw that it was only Kyodo, Nagatomo, and Shiro present, talking to each other. They stopped talking and turned their attention to the newly arrived boy who closed the doors.

"Ah! Just in time, Allen! We're planning on holding a farewell party for Yukio before he leaves tomorrow." Shiro told him with a smile.

"Is that so? Where are the others?" Allen asked the other, noticing that Yukio, Izumi, Maruta weren't with them.

"Yukio, Izumi, and Maruta are in the kitchen, preparing the food. As for Rin," Shiro suddenly grinned. "he's on his way home now. He got the job, Allen."

Allen's eyes brightened.

"He did?"

"Yeah."

Allen smiled.

"That's great!"

Suddenly, Shiro frowned and went closer to Allen.

"Allen, are you alright?"

"Huh? Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You look… worried or something. Scared, even." Shiro said as he narrowed his eyes in observation.

This surprised Allen. He tried masking his worries, but it looks like it proved futile. He indeed was worried. With the thought of the Noah being possibly reborn, he just can't help it.

"I'm fine, Father Fujimoto. Really." Allen assured the older man and forced a reassuring smile into his face.

Shiro's eyes narrowed all the more. Allen was worried that he wouldn't let it slide and insist that he surely wasn't fine.

He gulped at the look Shiro was giving him. Suddenly, after what seemed to be an eternity…

…Shiro let out a snicker and burst out laughing

"Pffft! Just kidding! You should have seen the look on your face! You looked like you were about to wet your pants!" Shiro laughed whilst trying to stifle his laughter.

"Eh?"

"Sorry, sorry." he said with a chuckle and a silly smile.

Allen heard Kyodo and Nagatomo sigh at Shiro's antics.

Meanwhile, inside Allen's head…

'_Pfffft, h__ahahaha! The old geezer's good! I seriously thought that he'd start interrogating you!'_

Allen sighed. But with a thought in his mind, he decided to break it up.

"Father Fujimoto. You asked me about something this morning. When I was washing the dishes."

Shiro's smile immediately disappeared and a somber look took over his face.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I…think it's time I tell you the truth… about me."

His eyes suddenly widened a fraction.

'_What?! Allen! What are you thinking?!' _Neah argued inside his mind.

'_I can't keep Father Fujimoto in the dark any longer, Neah. I think I need to tell him…' _he reasoned back.

Neah was silent for a while, but spoke once more.

'_Hmph. Fine. I trust your judgement, nephew. But I hope you know what you're doing!'_

'_Thanks. And trust me, I know what I'm doing. I have a feeling that I need to do this. With the possibility of the Noah being reincarnated…'_

And Neah said no more.

Shiro hesitated, but nodded.

"Alright." Shiro complied and turned his back on Allen.

Then, to the two confused apprentices in the room, he said,

"Allen and I are just going to have a talk. Tell me when the three in the kitchen are done preparing the food and we'll fix the table together. We'll be in the Rin, Yukio, and Allen's room."

Kyodo and Nagatomo nodded in understanding.

Without turning around, he told Allen,

"Allen, you come with me."

Both walked to one of the corridors in the monastery leading to several rooms. Finally, they entered Rin, Yukio, and Allen's room.

"What do you need to tell me, Allen? I'm not forcing you to tell me everything. What you tell me is up to you." he said solemnly.

At times like this, Allen wondered if Shiro was bi-polar. Allen sat on the cot he was sleeping on.

"Okay. First, about the emblem on my coat." he said as he pointed to the rose cross that was on the left breast of his exorcist coat.

"I trust that you know what this is?"

Shiro was taken aback. The way that Allen was speaking, not to mention his tone of voice, it was as if he was an ancient person endowed with great wisdom. Shiro quickly cut his thoughts.

"Yes. I believe that it's the emblem of the disbanded organization, the 'Black Order'?

"Yes, that is correct."

Shiro's eyes widened.

"If you're wearing that coat, then… are you…?

"Correct once again, Father Fujimoto."

"How? The Black Order has disbanded 120 years ago and was probably created hundreds of years before it disbanded. Even if you're a member of that Order, how are you still alive?" Shiro interrogated Allen in a somber voice as he voiced his earlier confusions.

"Perhaps I should start at the beginning."

So Allen explained to Shiro who the Millennium Earl and the Noah Family was. He told him what Akumas were and how they were created. He told him what Innocence was and the duties of the Black Order. Allen also told Shiro about him being the host of the 14th Noah, resulting in his immortality.

And lastly, he told him of the possibility of the Noah reincarnating.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You were an exorcist of the Black Order. And because you are the host of one of the Noah, who does not have evil intentions, you became immortal. So you're over, what, a hundred years old?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point!" Allen said, frustrated.

"Then what is?" Shiro asked him with one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Didn't I tell you how powerful a Noah is? And of the possibility of them being reincarnated again? Everyone I knew back then died in the War because of how powerful the Earl and the Noah are combined! That's why I told you everything because of the probable danger that is about to come!"

"Alright, alright. I get it. But there's one more thing that I'm curious about."

"What?"

"That so-called 'tattoo' on your face. It's not just a simple tattoo, isn't it?"

"You're right, Father Fujimoto. It's not a tattoo."

Allen paused for a while.

"It's a curse that enables me to see an Akuma's soul. It can also detect any Akuma in the viscinity."

Shiro's eyes widened.

"What happened?"

Silence. Then, for what seemed to be an eternity, Allen spoke.

"Do you remember about the man I told you about who took me in as his adopted son?"

"You said that he died, right?"

Allen nodded.

"His name was Mana. We were travelling clowns, you see. But then, he died. The people in the town were kind enough to give him a proper burial. So, while I was mourning beside his grave, I was visited by the Earl."

Allen's eyes suddenly darkened.

"Of course, he asked me if I wanted Mana back. And I said yes. He told me that if I just called his name, then he would come back. I was desperate at that time, so I agreed. Mana came back, his soul attaching into the machine the Earl used to create Akuma. I thought that we could be together again, but I learned the truth the hard way." Allen said bitterly.

"Mana started cursing me, slashing my left eye. He was about to kill me, when my Innocence activated for the first time."

"I was born with my Innocence, you see. That was actually why my biological parents abandoned me."

"So you were lying when you told us that you don't know why your biological parents abandoned you?"

"Sorry." Allen apologized sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just continue." Shiro sighed.

"Right."

"So my Innocence activated for the first time. And, without my consent, it started attacking Mana until he was destroyed. Due to the shock I received that night, my hair turned white."

"But you said that it was… never mind."

"Sorry, but my hair was originally brown." Allen admitted with a sheepish smile.

Shiro sighed.

"So, what type is your Innocence?"

"I'm a Parasitic." Allen explained and removed the glove that was concealing his Innocence, revealing a blackened hand with a red cross at the back of his hand.

"It goes all the way to my shoulder."

Shiro nodded in contemplation.

"So that's why you wear long sleeves and gloves?"

"Yeah." Allen confirmed while putting back his glove.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The door opened, revealing Nagatomo.

"Father Fujimoto, the food's done."

Shiro turned his head over his shoulder.

"Ah. Alright. We'll be there. Go ahead. We'll catch up."

Nagatomo nodded and left, but not before closing the door.

Shiro turned to Allen once again.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

Allen became quiet for a while, thinking of anything before standing.

"I just remembered something. 15 years ago, when a woman named Yuri was giving birth..."

Shiro quirked an eyebrow in confusion, then realized something.

"Wait. Don't tell me... You were the one in the white cape, wearing a mask?"

"Yep."

"Hmm. The world is so small, after all. The babies that you helped deliver just so happens to be Rin and Yukio."

Allen chuckled.

"I know. Wait 'till they find out." Allen said with a smirk.

"That would be unpleasant." Shiro chuckled while shaking his head.

"Come on. Let's go to the kitchen where everybody else is."

Allen nodded and both went to the door and opened it and went on their way to the kitchen.

* * *

**(1) In Japan, the sun sets at 5:17 pm. Just decided to give away some trivia :).**

**WAAAAAAHHHHH! SO SHOOOOORT! Really sorry!**

**Do you think that it's a good idea that Allen told Shiro everything? Oh, and sorry if Allen's story about how he was cursed sucked! For your info, I'M NOT THAT GOOD WITH STORYTELLING!**

**Okay! So, onto business!**

**ChikitaWolf- Whoa O.o! You weren't kidding when you said that your reviews are usually in-depth! Alrighty, let's do this paragraph by paragraph!**

**(2) Oh, now I remember! Yeah, Lavi said something about Edo's population being 2% human and 98% Akuma. Yep, I definitely remember :).**

**(3) Meh heh. I try my best :3. Thanks!**

**(4) Eeyup. Only read 6 chapters of DGM manga. Well, yeah, I did catch up with the events of DGM from reading fanfics. But… DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF WIKI! Yes, I read wikis a lot. That's practically how I spoil myself whenever I watch a still-ongoing anime XD.**

**(5) Psssshh. Really? Thanks! **

**ARandomAuthor14- Meh. Thanks a bunch!**

**XHikariSoraX- Sorry if I took too long putting up this chap! Thanks for your support anyway!**

**Ern Estine 13624- Thanks!**

**Sonsuka- Meh heh heh :3.**

**Annabeth2011- Oh sure! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Gabyotaku- :3. I think I need to pick up my pace updating this fic…**

**Well, I guess that's a wrap!**

**Oh, AND ONE MORE THING!**

**I know that this is in NO way related to fanfics, but… I SERIOUSLY NEED HELP!**

**Does any of you play Elsword? Well, I'm just starting! I'm using Garena, you see. But, the problem is that whenever I try to start the game, it always says:**

**Error update GameGuard (Error Code: 114)**

**Does any of you know how to fix it? If so, please tell me how! Actually, it worked when I was playing one night. But the next day, it didn't work! So, please help me! I've wanted to play Elsword for a year now! I've checked forums, too! But none of them worked!**

**Just PM me! No use putting it in the reviews! XP**

**That's all of it! Please review and tell me any mistakes that I made and improvisations I need!**

**Thanks!**

**Kitsun~**


	7. Author's Note!

Hi guys! Sorry, not a chapter! I just wanna say that I've been considering this for a while and I've finally decided that I'll be needing a beta reader! So if you're interested, just PM me! I notice that my chapters lack on some…things that I'm sure you've noticed. I need the next chapter to be beta'd and probably be edited by someone else 'cuz I don't know how to fix things.

Until then, I'll be working on the chapter!

Oh, and one more thing. I read an advice somewhere that your story sometimes needs to be written based on the liking of the readers. Aaaannd, I've already turned down suggestions from readers thrice sooo…

Who wants a pairing~?

Now I know that I'm sappy on _love_ and all that jazz so I'm just gonna make it _implied_, okay? I'll be putting up a poll in my profile.

So before you go over the list of possible pairings, I wanna make sure that I won't embarrass myself. Note that I do NOT support some of the pairings I listed below. I know for a fact that there're a lot of people out there with different likes so I'm gonna give you guys a chance.

Also, only Rin and Allen gets to be paired with somebody else 'cuz they're the major characters and I think that pairing minor male characters will only get this fic side-tracked or something.

Sooo, here it is!

Rin/Shiemi

Rin/Shiemi (one-sided)

Shiemi/Rin (one-sided)

Izumo/Rin (one-sided)

Rin/Izumo

Shiemi/Allen (one-sided)

Izumo/Allen (one-sided)

So yeah, I think that's everything I can list down. You notice that there are pairings in which it is one-sided. I figured you might get confused on which likes the other. So one-sided pairing will be written as SemeUke.

For those who knows what seme and uke means, yes, I know that these terms are only used for shounen-ai but I can't think of any other terms so just pretend that seme and uke here isn't being used for shounen-ai. You get my drift.

So my explanation is that the 'seme' is the one who is crushing on a particular person while the 'uke' is the said particular person that the 'seme' is crushing on. Get it?

For those who have already read this before I changed it, forget about what I said about the story behind Allen's pairings. I freaking got side-tracked! I actually forgot that pairings are only _implied_. Whoops, sorry. Black-Abbyss mentioned that Allen would seem like a pedophile if he's paired.

Sorry guys! I'll change the poll and make another one. Thorn D. Cinni also said that she (I'm pretty Thorn D. Cinni's a she) didn't want any pairing. SO! I'll make a yes or no poll. Just see the instructions shown in the poll. I don't wanna make this announcement any longer.

Check out the polls on my profile and PLEASE don't state your vote in the reviews. You can only vote ONE pairing, sorry. So think hard!

Aaaalright, I guess that's all.

Reminder! To interested beta-readers, just PM me!

Kitsun~ ;)


End file.
